


The Sweetest of Fears

by Jackfruit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin's never mentioned by name so you can pick who it is, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Wordcount: 100-500, non consensual Looking and Seeing, unhealthy relationship dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: The one you love is full of fear, and oh how you love the taste.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	The Sweetest of Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as the author fumbles to mimic the statement style from 162 and fails miserably. Anyway, this is sort of a more poetic/statement style fic than actual prose so if that (or second person POV) isn't your cup of tea I'm sorry!

The one you love is full of fear. 

It is syrupy sweet, like the rich and pure honey that comes straight from a hive and goes right to your lips. Yet, it is filling too. It makes you feel as warm, and as full as a cat- satisfied after catching and devouring a mouse.

You See everything and all of them. Every shaking, shivering hair prickled along the neck and arms, every shaky inhale of panic and paranoia. You see each flake of skin, know every twitch of nervous hands, and even every cell in their blood as it cycles through their precious, fragile heart at a rapid pace. You Know others who would love to tear it from its fleshy cage, but you like it where it is. A constant, terrified beat.

You can also see every tear that escapes, without having to really Look, and each time you do you carefully clear them away. 

The salt and fear is pure ecstasy on your tongue.

It hadn't been your idea- it hadn't been your _fault_. For when you ached with a new sort of hunger, your love was eager to provide it. Insisted that it would be okay, that they _trusted_ you, even if you did not.

Perhaps you should have protested more. But the promise of a new kind of fear, a new flavour of it, was more than you could resist. 

"Seriously will you stop...will you stop _looking_ at me?"

You will not. You can not. You are of the Eye, and as such you will Watch everything. But oh, how you love to really See your love. Drink it all in. The fear provided for you there could glutton you for ages.

Still- a little variety now and then can be nice. You may occasionally be inclined to let your love go, but you will always Know where they walk; Know how many steps they took, and how many they ran. And although you do not belong to the hunt, that overwhelming sweetness when you bodily return them to your side tastes wondrous all the same.

"Jon, you're scaring me. Please, let me go. We still have to...we have to stop this."

Oh, you do not want this to stop. You want to instead continue gorging on fear forever, especially the fear they provide you. That terror mixed with love in a way no other would ever dare give you. 

"Jon-"

They plead like this often, trying to remind a monster of the man it once was.

But that is no longer my name. And to it I offer no response.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I love canon Jmart I just wanted to write flowery horror


End file.
